Delta: Recon
"We're On Our Own" ''-The Game Official Tagline'' Delta: Recon is the new Innovation Studios game. First the game known as Untitled Project. The game is a open world multiplayer game. Set in the post apocalyptic world in New York and in the year 2025. The player will play as a soldier of the resistance faction called Delta or the antagonist faction called The Destroyer. Development "First thought of Delta: Recon? i thought it just a Tom Clancy's The Division spin-off. But when i see the official gameplay footage, it's different and not looks like The Division. I think it's even better. The gameplay physics is awesome, the AI system is impressive and with the power of Innovation Engine 1.0 the game looks impressive and have a realistic graphics. Innovation Studios has make another masterpiece." -Anonymous Reviewer in IGN At the end of Innovation Studios E3 Presentation they revealed that they have been working for their new open world multiplayer game and they revealed they new engine, Innovation Engine. They not revealed the name of the game yet, they just called it Untitled Project and set to be released in December 2017. And 2 weeks after E3 2017, Innovation Studios on their website revealed Delta: Recon. And the next day they upload the official gameplay footage on YouTube. And in the footage they revealed the release date of the game, December 27. And three days later, Innovation Studios release the free multiplayer demo of the game. And it get positive reviews and after the demo released, peoples who pre order the game raise to 1.000.000+ peoples worldwide. In the released night it sold 1.500.000 copies and in a month it's sold 1.000.000.000 copies. Gameplay Gameplay Delta: Recon is similar to Tom Clancy's The Division, Call of Duty, and Grand Theft Auto Online. The player will control a soldier from a resistance faction, Delta or the antagonist faction, The Destroyer. The gameplay just like multiplayer in Call of Duty but open world. And it will features side mission, assassination contract, and quest from random characters. And the game features territory. The player can gained territory, by buying empty lands or get it from enemies territory. And to secure territory, the player must guard it or hire peoples to guard it. And the player can makes Clan. If the player have one, their territory can be more secured. To raise Clan rank and place in leaderboards, the clan must win Clan wars match. The player can customize their character appearance (Like hair, beard, eyebrows, their face, and body type). And when first time playing the game, the player must create their character. The weapon can be gain by buying in the weapon stores, looting bodies, raiding warehouse or armory, crafting for meele weapons and body armor, trading with other players, and completing quests, assassination, and side mission. To gain money, the player must complete quests, side mission, and assassination, selling weapons, do a match, and raising their levels. To build your own home, the player can buy the exist one from the game or build it themself. To build it the player need to find the resources. After the player bought/build it, they can customize the appearance of the house, defense, and structure. And to stay alive, the player must find food or water. If the player have a house, they can store it on the food storage inside the house, if not they must carry the foods, but the foods will be stale if being carried for too long and the player must trash it. And to find vehicle the player can buy it from the dealer or steal one. If the player want to secure their vehicle, the player can put access code for their vehicle. The weather in the game is completely random. The weathers inside the game are Small rain, heavy rain, storm, snowy, snow storm, tornado, sunny, foggy, and overcast. And winds can affect the weapons steadiness. And after rain or when the area is filled with snow the terrain will be slippery. If the player is on low health, the player will be given a Adrenaline boost. It can raise weapon and meele damage, increase running speed, but reduce accuracy. And the boost will dissapear after the player recover from their injuries or if the player use a medkit. Story In December 25, 2015, a terrorist force called The Destroyer is hijacked America space platform and they use the orbital kinetic weapon to destroyed America and they succeed. But there are survivors all over America, knowing that The Destroyer came to America to rule it. And they divided in two, Those who that choose to surrender and they stay alive to The Destroyer and The Resistance, Delta. A Half of Delta is from USMC, US Army Rangers, US Navy, and C.I.A. And the other half is regular civilian that trained by the military. And Delta is exist on all over America. And the game took place in New York, The center of The Destroyer. And the center of Delta too. Weapons TO BE ADDED Player Classes In Delta: Recon there are 4 different classes that the player can choose one. The player can change their classes every times but it costs $10000. Each different classes has different appearance, different weapons, and different skills. Assault "Assault has a normal rate of weapons, medium mobility, and normal durability. Even Assault have normal rate of skills, they has a good rate of speed. They are better at running, hiding, and dodging." ''-''Description Assault is equipped with Sub Machine Guns, Pistols, Meele Weapon, and Throwable Weapons. And they are recomended to fight on the behind enemy lines. Enforcer "Enforcer has a medium rate of weapons, normal mobility, and medium durability. Even Enforcer has a medium rate of skills, they has a normal rate of speed. And their deffensive is better than Assault" -Description Enforcer is equipped with Assault Rifles, Light Machine Guns, Shotguns, and Throwable Weapons. And they are recomended to fight on the frontlines. Predator "Predator is equipped for long range engagements. Protecting your team while on the battlefield." -Description Predator is equipped with Sniper Rifles, Pistols, Meele Weapons, and Throwable Weapons. They recomended to providing cover fire for the team and hunting down the enemies from a distances. Engineer "Engineer is the mechanics on the team who responsible to fix the team vehicles and base defenses" -Description Engineer can repaired the team vehicles and base defenses. And they can sabotage the enemies vehicles and base defenses. They are equipped with Sub Automatic Rifles, Pistols, and Throwable Weapons. Abillity Abillity is a special abillity that every player can have. To have those abillity the player must reach the level that required to unlock the abillity and the player must buy it too. In Level 1, the player doesn't have any abillity because the minimum level for abillity is Lv. 2. Speed *'Flash I (Lv. 2), Price: $230. '- Increased sprint speed a bit. *'Re-Loaded I (Lv.3), Price: $250 '- Decreased reload times a bit. *'Flash II (Lv.4), Price: $300 '- Increased sprint speed more *'Re-Loaded II (Lv. 5), Price: $450 '- Decreased reload times more. *'Flash III (Lv. 6), Price: $500 '- Heavily increased sprint speed. *'Re-Loaded III (Lv. 7), Price: $600 '- Hevily decreased reload times Resistance *'Like-a-Rock (Lv. 2), Price: $250 '- Decreased the damage that caused by bullet for 60 seconds (The player must wait until the Like-a-Rock bar full to activated it) *'Not Gonna Hurt (Lv. 2), Price: $300 '- Decreased the damage when falling *'Ragless (Lv.3), Price: $350 '- The player will not thrown away while caught in a grenade explosions *'Painless (Lv.10), Price: $1000 '- The player will not take any damage from other players weapons for 60 seconds by consuming one Painless pill. Awareness TO BE ADDED Master TO BE ADDED Category:AgentUnpredictable909 Category:Other Games/Non-Call of Duty Games